Mi Pequeña Molestia Hunger Games
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Después de la explosión de la mina, el presidente de Panem ha anunciado que a partir de ese momento los jóvenes de 16 y 18 años se encargarán del cuidado de los pequeños que se han quedado sin padre ¿De quién estará a cargo Peeta?
1. Preface

_**Y ustedes dirán y a esta que se le metió a la cabeza ¿aún no termina uno de los fics y ahora sale con dos historias?**_

_**Lo sé, estoy medio loca, pero bueno tenia ganas de hacer una con esta pareja que me encanto después del leer todos los libros**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

_**Ranking: + 16**_

_**Tipo: T**_

_**Pareja: Peeta-Katniss**_

_**Advertencias: Pedofilia y lime, pero no manejare mucho Lemmon a menos que lo pidan**_

**MI PEQUEÑA MOLESTIA**

**PROLOGO**

Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark tengo 16 años, nací en el distrito 12, mi vida es algo monótona en el lugar donde vivo, porque a pesar que vivo en uno de los distritos más pequeños, la vida es algo complicada, estamos separados por dos grupos, los que viven en la Veda y los que comerciantes que llevamos una vida más tranquila.

El distrito 12 se encarga de la extracción de carbón, sin embargo, a pesar de nosotros lo almacenamos durante unas semanas, no los podemos conservar, ya que se distribuye entre los 13 distritos y el Capitolio, además de eso, el precio de venta sobrepasa el salario de muchos, por lo que se considera un lujo.

Yo llevo una vida tranquila al lado de mis dos hermanos mayores y mis padres, donde trabajo en la panadería, yo me encargo del decorado de los pasteles, que a pesar de ser un gran lujo, todavía existen personas que pueden costear esos precios, además de eso estudio en la academia, donde todos los jóvenes tenemos que tomar clases.

Hace unos días escuche que una de las minas exploto y a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, no pudimos salvar a muchos de los mineros, por lo que ahora el alcalde por mandato del presidente Snow, nos ha pedido a los jóvenes de entre 16 y 18 años que estemos con al cuidado de los pequeños que sufrieron la perdida de sus padres.

Mi madre no esta muy contenta con la noticia, pero ha decidido cumplir con la orden del presidente, porque si no lo aceptamos tendremos muchos problemas con los agentes de paz, así que ella decidió ayudar, pero solo con lo mínimo, porque no piensa conocer al chico o chica que ayudaré, aunque aún no sé como lo haré.


	2. Chapter 1 La Mina

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

_**Ranking: + 16**_

_**Tipo: T**_

_**Pareja: Peeta-Katniss**_

_**Advertencias: Pedofilia y lime, pero no manejare mucho Lemmon a menos que lo pidan**_

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LA MINA**

Hace unas horas recibí una carta con procedencia del Capitolio, lo que me resulta muy extraño, ya que jamás recibimos ordenes a menos que se necesiten algo, como un mayor envió de carbón, pero en ese caso solo lo recibirían los habitantes de la Veda, pero ahora no me extrañaría recibir órdenes de que trabaje en las minas después del accidente ocurrido hace unas semanas.

Ese accidente si que ha causado conmoción en nuestro distrito, porque todo inicio con la abertura de un nuevo lugar para la extracción del carbón, se suponía que se habían hecho las pruebas adecuadas para saber si era seguro el lugar, por lo que los mineros más experimentados fueron trasladados a ese sector con la idea de adaptarlo y extraer la mayor cantidad de carbón, mientras se abrían paso en los túneles que comunicarían esa parte de la mina.

Pero nadie imagino que con la simple introducción de una lámpara de gas, se desatará una terrible explosión, ni siquiera había pasado una hora cuando la explosión se hizo presente en nuestro hogar, mi familia y yo sentimos un temblor, que nos hizo abandonar la panadería y ver como los demás comerciantes salían al escuchar el estruendo que azoto hasta el mismo Alcalde en su casa.

Mis hermanos salieron de inmediato a la mina, ya que a pesar de todo, tenían amigos trabajando ahí, así que después de ver que todo regresaba a la paz en la Plaza, decidí ir también a la mina para ayudar a rescatar a las personas, al menos para ver de que manera podía ayudar a las personas con su tormento.

Ese día llegue en un tiempo record a las minas y pude ver como varios jóvenes y adultos de la veda trabajan para rescatar los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes, ese día habían cancelado cualquier actividad, así que después de presentarme frente a los agentes de paz, recibí una pala y comencé a retirar la tierra, mientras otros usaban los picos o las manos para abrir paso.

-Peeta muévete más rápido- escucho a uno de mis hermanos mientras veía como se esforzaba con el pico para abrir la tierra

-Así jamás terminaremos- me dice mi hermano que encontró a uno de los mineros

-Ya voy- les grito mientras me comienzo a mover más rápido

A mi alrededor había una gran cantidad de tierra que retiraba con la mayor facilidad que mis brazos me permitían, después de más de cuatro horas de hacerlo me mandaron a sacar la tierra con unos sacos –lo que me recuerda mi trabajo cargando los costales de harina- pero nada se parece, por más sencillo que pareciera a los costales que usualmente cargo en mis brazos, estos son más fuertes, lo que me lleva a tener que usar la fuerza de mis brazos y apoyarme en mi espalda.

-Peeta ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- me dice Spencer, uno de mis amigos e hijo del zapatero

-Claro que no- le respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa- solo estoy calentando

-Espero que sea así, porque a diario te veo cargar costales más pesados- me dice mientras toma otro de los costales

-Claro, pero la harina es más blanda- le digo como una queja- estos están llenos de piedras y no sé que más

-Ya veo- parando un poco- pero debemos de hacer lo mejor que podamos

-Lo sé- le digo dando un suspiro y volviendo a mí trabajo

Esa tarea me pareció más pesada que mover la tierra, no pensé que algo que realizo todos los días fuera más pesado al sentir las piedras atravesando mi espalda y más complicada al ver la cara de los familiares de los mineros que tratamos de rescatar, solo veo como de vez en cuando aparecen cuerpos de ellos, pero nos faltan demasiados.

-Peeta- escucho de nuevo la voz de Spencer- están comenzando a aparecer más cuerpos- me dice en un tono bajo al ver que cerca de nosotros están unos pequeños a lado de sus padres

-…- miro hacia la mina y veo como la mayoría tiene la cara baja o seria- lo estoy notando, estamos llegando al centro de eso

En ese momento perdí la conciencia de lo que hacía, simplemente no sé lo que me ocurrió al ver entre los familiares, a una pequeña que no sobrepasa los 10 años –a mi pensar- tal vez sea más pequeña o más grande –soy pésimo con eso de las edades- además todos los niños me parecen de esa edad –eso me hace sonar como un anciano, pero jamás he pensado mucho en eso-.

Ella esta vestida con el simple uniforme de la Academia -seguramente iba hacia allá cuando escucho la explosión- su cabello de un tono negro peinado con un par de trenzas -lo que la hace increíblemente dulce- pero no solo eso, tiene unos ojos de color gris que te pueden llenar y jamás acabarse –aunque en este momento los veo más sombríos de lo que serán- eso me hizo sentir una profunda presión en mi pecho.

-Peeta- escucho que me llaman- estas tirando los costales

-Lo siento- digo al darme cuenta que en efecto perdí la cabeza al ver a esa niña

En ese momento vuelvo a lo mío no sin antes no volver a la niña que me mira en esos momentos con su penetrante mirada gris. Es difícil de explicar como me siento al verlo, pero trato de no mirarlos más, era demasiados profundos y por un momento se volvieron sombríos y sin luz al ver cerca de mi algunos cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas blancas.

-Peeta date prisa- me dice mi hermano mayor al pasar por mi lado- te necesitamos allá

-Ya voy- le anunció

En ese momento dejo de pensar tanto y solo dejo los costales, donde se encontraba el montón de tierra que horas antes forme junto con Spencer que ahora no estaba, seguramente ya esta auxiliando a mis hermanos y a otros a sacar los cuerpos, aunque dudo que estemos cerca del centro y sabemos que cada minuto, los que pudieron sobrevivir pierden la esperanza de seguir viviendo.

-¡Vamos chicos aun queda mucho!- escucho como alguien comienza a gritar de entre los escombros

-¡Si!- escucho por parte de todos, incluyéndome

-Tenemos toda la noche si hace falta- escucho la voz de alguien más

-Tal vez y sea hasta mañana- escucho a mi lado a Spencer- llevamos más de 8 horas y aun no llegamos al centro

-Escuche que era una de las estructuras más lejanas- le respondo

-El presidente cada vez pide mayores cantidades de carbón- escucho a Jadeen, otro de mis compañeros de la Academia, es un año mayor y dentro de unos meses comenzará a trabajar en las minas- tal vez tarde menos tiempo en reunirme en con los mineros

-No solo son las cantidades, cada vez entran más jóvenes y tal vez nosotros nos unamos a ellos- dice mi hermano al unirse a la conversación

En ese momento seguíamos levantando montones de tierra y metiendo algunas varas de metal y madera, para darnos un poco de soporte mientras nos metíamos más y más en esta oscuridad que es la vida de los mineros y que yo solo las he visto en los incomparables muros de la Academia, pero jamás con la oscuridad que veo a cada minuto que tardamos en este lugar.

A cada lugar donde veo, solo noto oscuridad porque hasta hace unas horas se veía una pequeña luz en mi espalda, pero parece ser que la noche nos comienza a hacer compañía, no sé cuantas horas más pasaremos aquí por lo que a cada paso usamos algunas aves para ver que el aire aún es seguro y usar algunas lámparas que nos alumbren un poco el paso.

-Comienzo a sentirme inquieto- me dice Spencer- así es como se desato la primera explosión

-Cálmate, esta vez estamos haciendo las cosas bien- le respondo

-Además el presidente Snow no se sentirá feliz si ve que hay nuevas perdidas- responde Jadeen moviendo algunos cuerpos

-Eso es verdad Spencer, nadie dejaría que callera una nueva ola de accidentes- le digo "seguro", pero sé que es muy posible que a él no le importe siempre que cumplamos con las exigencias del Capitolio

-Te digo que no estoy seguro, además fue demasiado extraño- nos dice inseguro- hace muchos años que no ocurre nada parecido

-No seas estúpido- escucho a unos de mis hermanos mientras pasan a nuestro lado y cargan con dos cuerpos que estaban al fondo- esto pasa más seguido de lo que piensas- nos reprocha- la última vez fue hace 12 años pero ustedes aún eran muy pequeños

-Es verdad- les dice mi otro hermano- fue menos importante, pero a pesar de eso todos hicieron algo por ellos

-Así que dejen de pensar en eso y muévanse- nos ordena

-Si- respondemos los tres

Cada minuto sentía la angustia de mi mejor amigo, así que le dije que se tomará unos minutos fuera de la mina, mientras Jadeen y yo seguimos buscando sobrevivientes o al menos alguna señal de algún cuerpo, pero cada vez se volvía un poco pesado, solo de vez en cuando veía a algunos de mis compañeros trabajar con una animo mayor al mío, notando que yo no pedía nada en esto.

-Peeta deberías de salir, te vez sediento- me dice Jadeen

-No, por ahora estoy bien- le respondo mientras siento un par de líneas atravesar mi frente

-Vamos yo puedo con esto- me dice indicándome la salida- además me puedes traer un poco para mi

-Esta bien Jadeen- le respondo

Jamás imagine el verlo así, no era de los chicos más entusiastas que conoció de la Academia, indudablemente odiaba la idea de tener que trabajar en esto en los próximos meses pero creo que odiaba más el hecho de saber que su padre se encontraba aquí, por suerte aún lo rescatamos con vida –si a eso le llamamos vida- perdió uno des sus brazos al caerle una roca en el brazo y además sufrió algunas heridas en su rostro.

Así que Jadeen le prometió a su padre que traería con vida al mayor número de sus compañeros y amigos, así que no ha pasado de trabajar. Él es como todo chico que vive en la Veda, cabello negro y ojos grises, solo que su cabello es más largo de lo común y lo lleva atado con una coleta, sus manos son un poco más grandes de los normal, pero comparado al resto de su estatura, es lo ideal, es uno de los chicos más altos del distrito 12 y también el segundo más fuerte de todo el lugar –su padre ocupaba el primero-.

-Peeta- me llama Spencer- pensé que te quedarías más tiempo

-Si, solo viene por un poco de agua para Jadeen y para mi- le respondo sentándome en una roca

-¿Aún no terminan?- me pregunta con una botella de agua

-No, pero estamos muy cerca

-No me imagino estar a todas horas dentro de una mina- me dice suspirando- y aún más todos los días

Es verdad que ni Spencer ni yo nacimos para estar en un lugar tan oscuro como una mina, siempre hemos estado rodeado de un lugar más luminoso y un poco mejor, porque ser hijo de un comerciante nos da algunos beneficios, como evitar trabajar en la Mina o vivir en la Veda, pero eso no significa que nuestro trabajo sea menor.

Pero fuera de que vivamos en la mejor parte del distrito, lo que a veces nos hace diferente es que nosotros seamos rubios y de ojos azules, claro ambos son diferentes pero casi tenemos la misma estatura y físicamente Spencer se ve un poco más delgado pero es más hábil al correr o usar sus manos cuando de zapatos se refiere.

-Ni yo- le respondo

-Tardaste en pensarlo- me dice entregándome unas botellas de agua

-Solo pensaba en lo difícil que es trabajar por algo así- lo miro

-Si, pero alguien siempre debe de hacerlo- me dice levantándose- y creo que es nuestro turno de hacerlo

-Si, esperaba que dijeras eso- sonrió

-Por un momento olvide porque hacemos todo esto- me dice acercándose

-Yo espero no olvidarlo, al menos no ahora- le digo- va a ser una larga noche

-Lo sé- bufa

Después de eso, miro por un momento el impecable cielo, que no mostraba ni una nube y podía ver un poco mejor las estrellas y la Luna que esta a en su punto más alto y llena, lo que ilumina un poco el camino de regreso a la mina.

-¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo?- me pregunta Spencer

Por un momento trato de buscar la mirada de esa niña que horas antes me había cautivado, pero a pesar de todo, no la logro ver, la verdad no sé porque dentro de mí se mueve la curiosidad de verla, tal vez sería su vulnerabilidad, pero no estoy seguro, es algo que jamás me ha pasado.

-No, ya voy- le digo entrando a la mina

-Por un momento lo pensé- me dice- has estado horas ahí

-Pero aún puedo- le reitero- solo veía si había personas esperando

-Eso no lo dudes -me dice con la cara triste- es triste verlos

-Lo sé- caminando y mirando los cuerpos que salen a nuestro lado

La mayoría no están cubiertos con nada y eso lo hace más impactante a nuestros ojos, la verdad no imagine ver un muerto así de cerca, pero cuando esto llego y comencé a trabajar, me di cuenta que la orden del día serían cuerpos de muchos mineros, algunos que con trabajo bajaban las minas y otros que recién comenzaban con su trabajo, a pesar de eso eran los mejores.

-Será una terrible noche- me dice

-Me temo que será la peor- le digo pasando mi mano por su hombro- así que no lo pienses tanto

-Si, lo intentaré- me dice más tranquilo

Volvimos a donde nos esperaba Jadeen que estaba moviendo una nueva parte de la mina, no parecía haber mucha suerte porque ahora solo veíamos cuerpos y cuerpos, pero nada más, lo que era demasiado difícil, más que nada porque estaban amontonados o cercanos, pero conforme nos íbamos acercando el aire se volvía más denso.

-No creo que podamos llegar más lejos- nos dice mi hermano mayor

-Además ya no hay cuerpos enteros- reafirma mi otro hermano

-Ni me lo recuerden- se cubre la boca Spencer- no imagine que eso pasará

-Cálmate Spencer no falta tanto- le digo

Y no le puedo mentir, pasamos toda la noche y solo a mitad de ella descubrimos que era imposible seguir, sin embargo intentamos llegar un poco más lejos, pero no era lo suficiente, al menos no para los restos que quedaban.

-¡Chicos!- nos llama alguien que venía de afuera de la mina

-Aquí estamos- dice Jadeen

-Al fin encuentro a los últimos- nos dije jadeando

-Hemos estado aquí toda la noche- se queja Spencer

-Así que no hemos dejado de trabajar- le digo algo cansado

-Deben de dejar de buscar- nos dice aun jadeando- nos avisaron que es peligroso este sitio

-Pero aún quedan cuerpos- le dice Jadeen

-Pero ya no se puede hacer nada más- nos dice- los cuerpos no se pueden reconocer, además el aire se vuelve más denso

-Lo note desde hace un par de metros- dice Spencer

-¿Es tóxico?-le pregunto

-Aún no lo sabemos, así que debemos de esperar a hacer unas pruebas- nos dice

-Esta bien- nos rendimos

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará?- pregunta Jadeen

-Tal vez una semana o quizás más

-Ya veo- les digo -¿nos llamarán de nuevo?

-Tal vez, por ahora hay ustedes deben descansar- nos dice

-Y darnos un buen baño- dice Spencer

-Y comer un poco- dice Jadeen

-Eso corre por mi cuenta- les digo a ambos- así que vamos

Los tres fuimos los últimos en salir, así que pudimos ver como algunas personas se retiraban –ya fueron informadas- pienso al ver sus caras llenas de pesar y una enorme tristeza, pero eso no se compara a nuestras caras de que no pudimos hacer nada más de lo que esperamos, no pudimos terminar y aun quedan algunos cuerpos entre la tierra.

Yo solo quería ver a esa niña –vaya chico que resulto ser- pero quiero imaginar que su rostro esta más tranquilo y que su padre fue de los primeros en salir, pero no sé que esperar, he visto tantos cuerpos y sé que faltan muchos más por desenterrar, así que solo pienso en su cara llena de temor y tristeza por perder a su padre.

-Estoy seguro que nos llamarán de nuevo- escucho como eco la voz de Spencer

-No creo eso- dice Jadeen- primero deben de ver quienes pueden regresar

-Tal vez, pero es pesado ver eso- les respondo

Después de eso, los invite a comer y tuve suerte de que mi padre estuviera solo en la panadería, por lo que no dio algunos de sus panes y pudimos comer algo, teníamos más de un día sin probar nada y cuando mi padre nos entrego esos panes, nos prometió no decirle a nadie de eso y que solo disfrutáramos de eso.

Al pasar eso y después de nuestros merecidos descansos, todo parecía volver a la normalidad en el distrito 12, la mayoría volvió a la Academia, solo algunos se les permitió faltar para tener una reunión en el Edificio de Gobierno, además de ello se ordeno que no se mencionara ese accidente, así que no hablamos de ello.

-¿Ya leíste la carta?- me pregunta mi hermano

-Eso estaba por hacer- le digo abriendo la carta

No me imagine que vendrían esas líneas…

Señor Mellark

Se informa que a partir de esta semana estará a cargo del cuidado de alguno de los chicos que sufrieron la perdida de uno o algunos familiares. Presentar lo antes posible a la oficina de Alcalde para la asignación.

-Y bien ¿qué dice?- me pregunta

-Que debo presentarme en la oficina del Alcalde- le digo entregándole la carta

-Creo que debes de cumplirlo- leyéndola

-Si, me presentaré después de la Academia- le digo

Y fue con eso que empezaron mis preocupaciones, no obtuve ninguna respuesta a mi pregunta principal y pude recordar todo ese día como si hubiera pasado de nuevo.

-Espero que no te manden a la mina

-Pensaba en eso mismo

-Bueno no falta mucho para la Academia, así que vamos

-Lo sé, vamos- le digo con una sonrisa

_**Sin más por decir… aquí termina el capítulo 1**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas sus alertas y comentarios, pensé que iba a estar algo sola, pero mil gracias**_

_**Cristy: **__Obvio que te lo puedes imaginar, aunque como vez no lo sabrás aún muajajajajaja_

_**Yuki Kanade: **__Que alegría que te llamo la atención y si, será poco común este fic, así que si ya leíste los libros verás que no me adaptaré del todo en ellos_

_**SweetyWeasleyBass: **__Eso a veces pasa con las cuentas, así que no te preocupes n.n y en cuanto a mi inspiración va por buen camino, así que esperemos que llegue bastante lejos_


	3. Chapter 2 La Vida de Peeta

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

_**Ranking: + 16**_

_**Tipo: T**_

_**Pareja: Peeta-Katniss**_

_**Advertencias: Pedofilia y lime, pero no manejare mucho Lemmon a menos que lo pidan**_

**CAPÍTULO II**

**LA VIDA DE PEETA MELLARK**

Mi día no sé pudo poner peor al ver que no fui el único, todos mis amigos de 16 años recibieron la misma carta, también los de 17 y 18 recibieron una similar, así que la mayoría no sabía que iba a hacer, porque muchos de ellos eran los hijos menores de su familia o no tuvieron más hermanos.

-No me gustaría estar de nuevo en esa mina- me dice Spencer-ese día lo hice como parte de mi ayuda a ellos, pero no creo soportar estar más ahí

-Creo que eso me lo has dicho desde ese día- le digo con una sonrisa, a veces es así, pero es mi mejor amigo

-Es que no puedo dejar de quejar, fue demasiado espantoso y no podría ir a diario- bufa de nuevo

-Tranquilo, no todo puede ser malo- le tranquilizo o al menos eso intento

-Es que no lo creo- me dice encarándome- ambos no pertenecemos a las minas

-Creo que eso ya me lo has dicho- le digo con voz apacible

Spencer le aterran los lugares demasiado oscuros y cerrados, no recuerdo cuando paso eso, pero solo sé que desde ese acontecimiento se ha vuelvo diferente, además siempre he notado como se siente molesto con el Capitolio, dice que ha escuchado muchas cosas, pero no creo que deba de quejarse tanto, al menos tiene pan en su casa cada día.

Sueno conformista, pero por ahora no quiero alzar mucho mi pensamiento y menos cuando se escuchan tantas cosas de otros distritos pero nada de nosotros y creo que con mi forma de hablar lo muestro un poco más.

-Es que debes de saber que en algunos- me susurra- espera no puedo hablar aquí, veo demasiado temor en la cara de todos

No me había percatado de eso, todos muestran caras sin voluntad, lo que es una lastima, aún no sabemos lo que nos depare el día y parece como si la mayoría hubiera recibido su sentencia de muerte.

-No lo había notado- le digo mirándolo

-Pocos hablan de esto, pero es por el miedo de todo- me dice bajando su voz

-El aula parece estar llena de sentenciados a muerte- le digo

-No es para menos, hace unas horas, mejor dicho ayer todo estaba de nuevo normal- me dice

-Spencer, recuerda que nada es normal aquí- le digo serio

-Lo sé y lo peor es que no se puede hablar- se queja

-Si, es eso es peor- suspiro pesadamente –más tarde hablamos de eso

-Pues cada uno tiene una hora para asistir- me dice mostrando su carta

-Pero todas son después de clases- le digo de nuevo tranquilo

-…- mira de nuevo su carta –tienes razón

-Por eso lo decía- sonrió un poco

Mi carta me citaban después de las cuatro de la tarde, mientras que la de Spencer era a las 4:10, lo que parece que no va a durar demasiado la cita de ambos, tal vez solo nos den a firmar o aceptar trabajar en las minas a pesar de nuestra minoría de edad, tal vez sea para darnos una nueva actividad o quizás es para otro aviso.

-¿Crees que a alguien le toque antes de esa hora?- me pregunta Spencer sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No he leído la carta de todos, pero seguramente no- le respondo- yo tampoco me fije de la hora hasta hace unos minutos que una chica lo menciono

-Yo ni siquiera escuche a esa chica- se queja

-Lo que pasa es que no dejas de pensar en la mina

-Bueno lo dejaría de hacer, pero solo vemos las partes de una mina

-Y las propiedades del carbón- le digo con una sonrisa

-Odio este distrito- se queja

Vaya que odia esa idea de la mina, jamás había dicho algo de nuestro distrito, siempre era muy centrado en eso, inclusive me parecía más maduro pero ahora es como escuchar a un niño de no más de 10 años quejándose porque no hacen lo que quiere y le van a obligar a hacer lo que más odia y no sabe como desahogarse.

-Sé que no lo odias- le digo

-Pero es que…- suspira- no me parecería justo

-Sabemos la realidad- le digo tranquilo- el Capitolio es más exigente y no podemos cubrir

-Sé puede- me dice mirándome

-¿Cómo se lograría eso?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Pues pidiendo menos- me dice cruzando de manos

Ahora si he visto al niño que esconde mi mejor amigo y camarada de años, en verdad esta perdiendo la razón por el miedo que lo envuelve todo esto, tal vez debería de hablar con él después de que acabe la Academia y caminemos tranquilamente.

-Spencer mejor dejemos eso y prestemos atención a clases

-Es imposible, no tengo cabeza para saber que el carbón es algo básico en la vida de los seres humanos

-Acabas de repetir las mismas palabras- sonrió- que bueno que no prestas atención

-Bueno sabes que no podía hacerlo- me sonríe- además eso me mantiene la mente algo fuera

-Pues si te sigues quejando, pensaré que es por las clases

-En parte eso es verdad

Después de eso ambos nos relajamos y seguimos tomando las clases, tratando de prestar la mayor atención y ayudando a otros que no lograban comprender algunas explicaciones, que muchas veces resultaban ser muy peculiares o poco entendibles, pero por suerte las captamos más rápido nosotros por lo que ayudamos.

-Al fin el descanso- me dice Spencer

-Si, pero admite que esto esta un poco más normal

-Si a normal lo refieres con aburrido, entonces si

-Veo que volvió tu humor- le digo con una sonrisa

-Si es algo malo, no nos queda más que aceptarlo ¿no?- me dice tranquilo

-Tienes toda la razón- sonríe

En ese momento mientras pasamos por los pasillos para dirigirnos a la cafetería, escuche una hermosa voz que cantaba…

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Me quede completamente embobado con esa canción que resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, su voz sonaba bien, pero triste y casi al final se cortaba en las últimas palabras, tal vez le venció el llanto en eso último o no tenía el valor de seguir con sus palabras, pero es que esa es una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Peeta, Peeta- escucho un eco en la lejanía

-…- no logró responder, me boca se quedo sin voz, ni siquiera puedo mover los labios

-Tierra llamando a Peeta- escucho la voz más clara de Spencer

-¿Decías?- le pregunto al recuperar mi voz

-Solo te decía que ojalá viviéramos en el Capitolio, la comida siempre es mejor ahí- me dice mientras trato de poner más atención a sus palabras

-…- me vuelvo a perder, no pude evitar recordar lo último

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Bueno en definitiva, mi mente se perdió en su voz y dudo que algo más me vuelva a regresar al mundo, porque ahora esas letras parecen más cercanas que la vida misma, que los campos o el césped que crece en la primavera junto con las prim roses o la nieve que cubre mi camino cuando el invierno nos ataca, ni siquiera puedo sentir como real los pasos que me siguen moviendo hacia un destino que no es mi destino, que no es el motor de mis pies, ni el impulso de mi andar.

-Peeta ¿pasa algo?- me pregunta Spencer

-Peeta ¿qué?- pregunto tratando de saber que me decía

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- me pregunta

-…- no le respondo hasta unos minutos después -¿por qué?

-Estabas demasiado serio, como perdido

Si viera que si lo estaba y demasiado perdido como para querer regresar a mi mundo, a mi realidad, ni siquiera quería escuchar sonido más que el de esa voz, ni palabras que no vinieran de ese ente que cantaba mejor que nadie que haya conocido, ni siquiera sé su nombre o su apariencia física y ya no puedo dejar de pensar en esa voz.

-No solo pensaba en…- pero me interrumpe mi amigo

-Sé en lo que piensas- afirma mi amigo

-…- me impresiona su respuesta por lo que me quedo sin palabras

-En que la mina será un infierno- ni cerca esta

-Tal vez- le digo evitando saber más de esa voz

-Sé que si piensas en eso- me dice- esto es un fastidio

-Tranquilo, ya veremos que hacemos- sonrió

Veo que ya habíamos llegado a la cafetería y que yo no había notado que aún la mayoría conserva su cara fría y muy lastimada por las circunstancias, pero más que ver ese dolor, era el de los que pequeños que no tienen un padre o un hermano por culpa del Capitolio que no le importo saber que tantas personas iba a morir.

-Esto será más difícil a cada minuto- me dice Spencer bajando la cabeza

-Eso parece- le respondo mirando mi charola

Ambos caminamos con pocos ánimos, esperando una sentencia que a vece es peor la idea que la misma realidad, ya que por más que lo intento no puedo imaginarme algo fuera de esa oscuridad o ese aroma que era tan denso que no te permitía respirar bien o el calor que a cada metro aumentaba, solo opaca eso, la voz que llego a mis oídos.

-¿Has visto a Jadeen?- me pregunta al llevar a nuestra mesa

-No, tal vez aun estén en clases- le digo con poco animo

-Tal vez, olvido que a veces tienen horarios diferentes- me dice comiendo

-Si, pero seguro estará en unos minutos más- le respondo imitándolo

Sin que yo lo pueda evitar mis ojos se dirigen a todos lados, tratando de buscar a la dueña de esa voz, porque lo único que descifró es que es la voz de una joven, no puedo en su edad pero si en el sentimiento que transmitía con esas palabras y con ese dulce eco que resonaba en todo el lugar y me hacía pensar en ese jardín que se volvía la mejor ilusión de todas.

-Peeta, Spencer- escucho que nos llama Jadeen

-Hola Jadeen- le saluda Spencer mientras los miro a ambos

-Bueno veo que por su cara ambos recibieron cartas- nos dice sentándose a lado de Spencer mientras ambos están frentes de mi

-Si, no sabes como me siento- bufa Spencer

-La mayoría lleva esa cara desde la mañana- nos dice

-Yo solo pienso que a pesar de todo el Capitolio se esta tomando muchas molestias en asignar una actividad si solo somos unos simples mineros- dice Jadeen

-Pensé eso mismo- les digo- inclusive mis hermano me dice que no es normal eso

-Pero ¿por qué más nos quieren?- pregunta Spencer

Muy buena pregunta, ojala supiera esa respuesta, eso ayudaría mucho a mi entendimiento y a mi propia razón que no sabe que planea el Capitolio y hasta el mismo alcalde que nos hizo olvidar eso último. No me parece normal que haya tanto misterio, es demasiado ambiguo eso y solo nos lleva a la misma idea… la mina.

-Tengo otra idea, pero me parece más una locura- nos dice en voz baja

-¿Cuál es?- preguntamos ambos

-No sería raro viendo que hay tantos pequeños sin un miembro de su familia, ustedes saben, tal vez debamos ayudarlos

-No creo, antes quieren que cubramos la cantidad de carbón- dice Spencer

-Además sería demasiado bueno que solo nos quieran de niñeros- les digo- a pesar de que suena bien, no creo que pase

¿Hacerle de niñeros? Eso si es una verdadera locura, sé que muchas mujeres y jóvenes como Jadeen tendrán que trabajar o hacer algo más, pero dudo mucho que el Capitolio nos quiera involucrados en eso, más cuando las minas ya no producen lo mismo, bueno de eso último no estoy muy seguro.

-Sería algo fuera de lo común- nos dice Spencer

-A menos que el Capitolio quiera algo más- dice Jadeen

-No creo, es más seguro que trabajemos en las minas- les digo- no sabemos como están trabajando en ellas

-Bueno eso es verdad- dice Spencer- ¿Cuánto se podrá extraer?

-No creo que se pueda tanto con algunos- dice Jadeen –además también las chicas recibieron cartas como las de nosotros

Ve la expresión de las chicas que están en la cafetería, todas leían sus cartas y comentaban que si acaso era un error eso y que les habían enviado esas cartas porque los confundieron con los chicos o que es tanta la demanda que necesitan también ellas unirse al trabajo de la mina, pero dudo mucho que puedan levantar un peso así, más cuando no han recibido una atención a eso en toda su vida.

-Tienes razón, ellas también tienen cartas- dice Spencer- y por lo que veo tienen una peor cara que la de nosotros

-Ellas no podrán con eso- nos dice Jadeen- por eso les digo que es por otra razón

-Tal vez- les digo

-Tal vez sean dos trabajos diferentes- dice Spencer- eso debe de ser

-Pero los contenidos son los mismos

Esa duda si que nos envolvió a todos, quitándonos el poca hambre que teníamos, pero nada nos parece justo o demasiado fácil, todo se vuelve una tragedia como ese día en el que ellos y yo estuvimos trabajando en la mina para sacar esos cuerpos y ahora tal vez, nos llamaban a regresar a ella como a diario.

-Peeta ¿también les enviaron cartas a tus hermanos?- me pregunta Jadeen

-No lo note- les respondo- pero no mencionaron nada de eso

-Seguramente no los llamaron porque ya trabajan con tu padre- dice Spencer

-Yo también trabajo- les digo

Desde que tenía 10 años ayudo a mis padres con la panadería, inicie haciendo la masa para los panes, pero con el tiempo aprendí a hacer las decoraciones de los pasteles y las galletas que vendían en pocas ocasiones y ahora además de eso, llevo los costales o atiendo unas horas la panadería.

-Entonces no entiendo eso- me dice Spencer

-Tranquilo faltan unas horas y sabremos los que pasa- le digo

-Bueno los veré más tarde- se levanta Jadeen –ya termino el descanso

-Vamos Spencer aun quedan algunas horas mas- le digo levantándome

-Si, vamos- me responde Spencer más tranquilo –será mejor llegar a tiempo o nos irá peor porque además tendremos un castigo

Ambos regresamos a nuestra aula, pero una parte de mi estaba atenta a buscar a la dueña de la voz, porque pasábamos por el mismo lugar, sin embargo el eco de sus voz no volvió hacerse presente y por extraño que parezca me sentí un poco vació pero no le di tanta importancia y llegue a mi aula.

-Será aburrido el último periodo- me dice Spencer al llegar a la última clase

-Pero falta solo esta- sonrió

-Al menos

El último período pasa sin contratiempos, inclusive siento que el tiempo se escapa de mis manos y que en menos de lo que voy a esperar llegará nuestra hora de presentarnos en la Alcaldía y recibiremos la noticia.

-Vamos Peeta, ya terminaron las clases- me dice Spencer

-No lo había notado- le dije avergonzado

-Bueno tenemos un poco más para llegar a la Alcaldía- me dice

-Si, vamos tenemos que hablar- le digo levantándome y saliendo del aula

En el camino hacia la Alcaldía, le conté acerca de la voz que escuche, así como él me conto del porque le aterraba tanto la mina.

-Vaya Peeta, jamás te imagine así- me dice con una sonrisa

-Por eso no te pude escuchar

-Eso lo explica todo- sonríe

-Y también ya supe por qué tu miedo a la mina

-Si, pero prométeme jamás revelarlo

-Es una promesa- le digo con una sonrisa

Llegamos casi a la hora a la que yo estaba citado, así que entramos al edificio.

-Señor Mellark ya íbamos a llamarlo- me dice una de las personas que estaban dentro del salón principal

-¿A mi?- pregunto con incertidumbre

-Si, pasará ahora mismo- me dice mientras me indica a donde ir

Entro al despacho y escucho…

-Lo esperábamos señor Mellark- escucho a una voz grave

_**Sin más por decir… aquí termina el capítulo 2**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas sus alertas y comentarios**_

_**Cristy: **__Pues seguimos sin saber quien es la niña, pero ya te di una pista más XD_

_**FluoR0: **__Lamentablemente si me tarde en la actualización, pero bueno ya es algo y Katniss, bueno ella dará mucho de hablar_

_**XkanakoX:**__ Si algo triste pero no podía ser de otro modo, en lo diferente si, aquí ando con 13 distritos y muchas cosas más por saber jejejeje_

_**MorganaAndMerlin:**__ Que bueno que te gusto, porque una carita dice más que muchas palabras_

_**Ale Mellark:**__ Ya sabemos como es Cristy XD…y si es algo raro la temática, es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero veremos que no es tanta como creen, porque ya hasta me avergüenzan XD_

_**Guest:**__ Si la niña se volverá demasiado importante en su vida, él aun no lo sabe pero veremos a donde llega eso_


	4. AVISO!

_**¡Aviso!**_

Yo sé que esperaban tener capítulo nuevo pero me temo que me han pasado muchas cosas pero esta semana que sigue volveré a publicar la que sigue tal vez no pueda porque me programarán exámenes parciales y tal vez este muy ocupada pero al menos les subiré un avance

Las excusas para lo que paso son muchas pero al menos esto me ha hecho reflexionar y ahora tengo claro como avanzará _**La Dieta Del Sexo **_que ya estaba en el clímax y final del mismo, ahora solo denme unos días para publicar dos capítulos de algunos de los fics.

**Actualización semanal**

_Semana 1:_ Mi Pequeña Molestia Hunger Games y Mi Pequeña Molestia

_Semana 2:_ El Placer de los Dioses y Dieta del Sexo

_Semana 3:_ publicación vía página Sasusaku Fans por Facebook

Otra cosa, sale que les explico mi pequeña razón por la que he estado indispuesta a escribir, lo cual suena patético porque ya estoy en la universidad, pero han de ver que soy la rechazada de mi salón y solo porque manejo una buena moral y llevo las mejores notas de mi clase… lo que me hace víctima de muchas cosas hasta rumores de cosas que no dije como en esta semana que no me han dejado de molestar con ello, así que viéndome en esta situación y modificando un poco más la trama de _**La Dieta del Sexo **_ he pensado en hacer uno nuevo –no se preocupen ese saldrá para el año que entra- pero la trama es algo así:

"_¿Qué significa la moral en una sociedad como esta? Bueno esa pregunta me la he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo sin saber como cuestionarla, verán mi vida no la considero moral porque no soy ninguna persignada pero tampoco he logrado muchos vicios y daños a mi propia integridad, tengo 22 años y ahora soy víctima del ataque de una sociedad 'moralista' donde lo que importa es el dinero, los vicios y sobretodo la religión y las 'buenas costumbres' ¿Podría acaso sobrevivir a ese mundo sin ser corrompida? ¿O la única forma de sobrevivir es ser uno de ellos? Un ser tan hipócrita, poco crítico, religioso, que solo le importa el dinero y como luces para conseguir lo que quieres ¿Acaso se puede encontrar el amor en un mundo así?"_

Una trama compleja pero es como últimamente me he sentido donde me han pisoteado de muchas formas y me puse algo depre con todo eso, pero bueno ¿Les gusta mi idea? ¿La seguirían?

La trama aun no tiene personajes pero pensaba que nuestra protagonista fuera:

Haruno Sakura

Isabella Marie Swan

Katniss Everdeen

Enserio denme su opinión mientras me dedico de nuevo a escribir, por cierto si escogen las tres se desarrollaran en mundos diferentes, sobretodo Katniss que su mundo será el Capitolio, con Sakura y Bella será el pequeño Konoha o Forks, donde la frase _pueblo chico infierno grande _ será su sociedad que prácticamente será parecida a la mía.

Sin más me despido

Cordialmente

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


End file.
